Prostitutes
, GTA V.]] Prostitutes (also known as Hookers 0x1A9D3613 = Lawyers at Slaughter in hotel hooker scandal. The target frequents the Las Puerta red light district and is beating and ripping off hookers in the area. Use any means to eliminate him and get a photo of him with one of the girls for a bonus. 0x144A2B46 = Drop Off Hooker MN_HOOK = DROP OFF HOOKER 0x671FC82C = Drugs, hookers, and self-loathing are all good fun, but they take their toll. Partying has an adverse effect on general health, but teaches you how to survive on adrenaline alone, heightening shooting and stealth skills. You can party for up to 8 hours a day.) are a type of pedestrian that have been present in all Grand Theft Auto games since Grand Theft Auto III. Description They are mainly out on the streets at night, and to receive their services, the player must drive close to them and stop. Prostitutes can raise the player's health to more than 100% in the 3D Universe. Players must pay for their services. However, as the money is added to the prostitute and the money is dropped upon her death, it is technically possible for the player to kill the hooker and take the money back when finished - probably the in-game situation most commonly cited by critics of GTA's violence/immorality. 3D Universe Picking up prostitutes have been much the same for Grand Theft Auto III, Vice City, ''Liberty City Stories'' and ''Vice City Stories''; simply by pulling up to one. You can avail them given that you have more than $100, else they will refuse to get into the car (entering the cheat code to make pedestrians enter your car will only make them to stand). Honking isn't necessary in order to get a prostitute in the car. Players can only have "sex" with them on any ground that can kick up dirt or sand, and even surfaces like the tiles of swimming pools, as the game doesn't consider seclusion as a factor. Having "sex" with a hooker is just an effect of the car bouncing up and down on an accelerating speed starting at an interval of 1200 milliseconds then decreasing down to 350 milliseconds by 30 milliseconds each time the vehicle is shaken (specifically, the car lowers down on where the hooker is sitting). Sex has a healing effect; it can restore up to 30 health points, but even beyond the normal maximum HP by 25. (However a hooker can increase the players HP to this level instantly with no limit on the amount of HP increase, if a player uses a topless vehicle (including convertibles with the top retracted). While the hooker is in the car, the player's money decrements every second until it goes at $10 where the car stops shaking and the hooker gets out of the car. If the player is wasted or busted, the shaking will stop, and the hooker will just get out of the car normally. Sometimes, the shaking won't stop if a car has overturned. If the car stops shaking and the hooker cannot get out of the car, when the player starts to drive, the hooker will scream like a scared female pedestrian. It is possible to lengthen the service by driving a short distance while the car is shaking, then the speed of the shaking will reset to the slowest and the player will get more health. By entering cheats, it is possible for multiple hookers to enter the player's vehicle, and if the service is finished, only the last hooker will get out, and the other hookers will remain until the player gets out, then all the hookers will also exit the vehicle. As long as a vehicle can have occupants other than the player (i.e. helicopters, bikes, and even the Caddy), then hookers can be availed. In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, however, if a hooker approaches the player's car, there is the option to accept or decline her offer to enter the car by simply using the "positive" or "negative" response buttons. Seclusion is now considered the sole factor in order to be able to have "sex", and the hooker can only occupy the seat beside the player. Seclusion now includes paved areas, such as corners, garages, under highways, etc. The effect of "sex" is still the car bouncing up and down (lowering of the vehicle body between the player and the hooker) at three different speeds from slowest to fastest (first by 850 milliseconds each lowering, then 450, then 120), and the camera angle will lower itself slowly, but the player can still pan the camera around the vehicle. However, CJ and the hooker still remains seated. Upon completing the Pimping missions, prostitutes will pay the player instead, possibly serving as a response to the controversy surrounding players killing prostitutes to get their money back in previous GTA games. Some hookers are armed with a Pistol or a Knife, most likely another response to the same controversy. But even if they have a gun, they will still run away when hearing gunshots, they will only open fire if they're the one getting shot at. Different prostitutes with different voices and personalities are featured, including possibly a "Crying Game" scenario; normally after sex, Carl makes some sort of comment about the experience as the girl exits his vehicle - but sometimes a different male voice can be heard, which could indicate that Carl's "date" wasn't female, though this could just be a glitch. While the car is shaking, both the hooker and CJ might say random suggestive speech in the PS version (although only the hooker's mouth is active and CJ's is completely still). This was broken in the PC version due to a randomizer error. Since seclusion is now considered, when the car shakes at its fastest and anyone which is not a hooker comes near the car, the hooker will stop the service immediately and get out of the car. If on occasion, a cop on foot, or on a squad car comes near, the hooker will get out of the car and run as if scared, and the player will get a one-star wanted level. Overturning the car will make them get out of the car immediately. Hooker sex still has a healing effect, but the amount of health points cannot get higher than 26 (it can be less if the service is stopped immediately), and there will be no increase of health once the maximum has been reached. Also, the amount of money decrements (or increments after the Pimping mission has been finished) and the health points increment at a fixed rate of 2 per second. There are 2 lines that can be heard during sex--one is for the normal pleasure lines said by CJ/hooker, and one is when the hooker performs a blowjob. There are hidden lines inside the GXT files pertaining to hooker dialog, suggesting there could be multiple services that can be availed by the player that was cut. These services are then carried on to later games such as GTA IV. GTA3_Prostitute.jpg|Prostitutes in GTA III. Medium_2623-vc9.jpg|Beta prostitute from GTA Vice City. Prostitutes-GTAVC .jpg|Prostitutes in GTA Vice City. CJ's_Fans_Club.png|GTA San Andreas prostitutes. Prostitute GTA SA.jpg|A prostitute in GTA San Andreas. Santos-prost.jpg|Los Santos prostitute. Lossantos-prost.jpg|Los Santos prostitute. HD Universe In Grand Theft Auto IV, the options from GTA San Andreas are replaced with a "yes" button to accept a prostitute's services, otherwise, driving away replaces the "no" button. Different sex acts are also introduced in the game; it costs $20 for a "handjob", it costs $50 for a "blowjob", and it costs $70 for actual sex. You are unable to pick up prostitutes in emergency vehicles, bikes, or a bus, with Niko citing various reasons. One other major change is that the camera angle is not fixed, and more suggestive animations are shown of the sexual acts between the player character and the prostitute, although both Niko and the prostitute will both be fully clothed (the animation is more clearly seen if a convertible is used). Niko also cannot have sex with prostitutes while in Emergency Vehicles, nor in certain vehicles due to size, saying things like "I bet you're flexible but not in here," or "I think this car is a little too small for that..." (although Niko will still say these quotes even if he's in an Emergency Vehicle). Most prostitutes are seen in shorts or skirts and heels, they sometimes wear hats and usually have their hair up. There are two distinct NPC models used, a slim (usually Caucasian or Hispanic) version and a busty (usually African-American) version. They all do a little "twist" or "twirl" after watching them stand on the street for a while. They also make dirty comments when having sex such as, "It's so big" which adds to the suggestive content. In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, prostitutes can be seen walking around, but cannot be picked up. In one random encounter, Huang gets ambushed by a group of armed hookers, led by one named Cherie. She claims that "Losers like you pay us working girls for a ride, then unload your guns in our faces just to get your filthy money back!", obviously poking fun at the controversy surrounding the feature of killing prostitutes to recollect money in previous games. In Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, prostitute interaction has been further expanded. They are able to be picked up, and appear mostly at nighttime. All characters can get three options. From cheapest to most expensive: The first option is a 50$ blowjob, the second option is 70$ full-on intercourse, and the third option is the same as the second option 100$. Unused sound files suggest that the 50$ service was originally meant to be a handjob, although this service, for unknown reasons, did not make it to the full game. Also prostitute sessions will be longer when in a sports car. Like in GTA IV, Michael, Trevor, Franklin, or the GTA Online Protagonist can buy multiple sessions in one sitting. Some hookers flirt or talk about their past and ask the protagonists to come see her again. Prostitutes' looks have also been altered; all prostitute's now have a cleaner appearance compared to the ones from GTA IV; there is also a greater variety of appearances and voices. When prostitutes stand still their behaviours include such things as shivering and an apparent lack of steady footing, suggesting discomfort and/or potential substance abuse problems. They can also be seen smoking. If the player stands near the prostitute for some time, she will ask him to leave. If the player doesn't, she will call the police resulting in a one star wanted level. The camera angle is now fixed in GTA V, which means players are unable to move the camera around and get a better view. However, the player is able to switch between the various fixed camera angles. In the enhanced version of GTA V, the player cannot switch between first-person and third-person views. Dialogue and movements by the prostitutes during an encounter are far more sexually explicit than they have been in previous games, in some respects surpassing the explicitness of the infamous Hot Coffee Modification. Some hookers can be seen standing in groups of two or three, and they mostly have a conversation with each other, but can also have a huge fight with each other, with one of them leaving out of embarrassment. In both GTA IV and GTA V, it is possible for NPCs to pick up a prostitute. However in GTA IV, they will not do anything and will drive randomly around, and eventually the prostitute will disappear at sunrise. In GTA V however, the NPC will drive and park in a nearby alleyway and will have sex with the prostitute. 2011-03-22_1845.png|Artwork of a prostitute (on the Social Club site she is named "Young Woman"). Prostitute.png|Two slim prostitutes in GTA IV. Prostitute_GTAIV_Comparison.jpg|Comparison of the two prostitute models in GTA IV. Prostitute_GTAIV_Slim_in_action.jpg|GTA IV prostitutes at work. Prostitutes_on_Drill_Str-GTAIV.png|Prostitutes near the After Dark Sex & Fetish Shop on Drill Street in Bohan, GTA IV. SprunkCans-GTAV.jpg|A prostitute in GTA V. Prostitute_GTAV_NPC_Pickup.jpg|An NPC picking up a prostitute in GTA V. Prostitute_GTAV_NPC_In_Action.jpg|An NPC and a prostitute in action in GTA V. Notable prostitutes *Amanda De Santa (formerly, according to Trevor Philips), from GTA V *Amber, from GTA: LCS *Anna, from GTA Online *Anna Faustin (possible, if "Slimeball" ran away), from GTA IV *Barbara, from GTA III *Bettina, from GTA: SA *Candy Barr, from GTA: VCS *Candy Suxxx (formerly), from GTA: VC *Cherie, from GTA Chinatown Wars *Cheryl, from GTA: LCS *Crystal, from GTA IV *Dee Generate, from GTA: VCS *Denise Robinson, from GTA: SA *Destiny, from GTA: VCS *Frenchie Fox, from GTA IV *Jenny Tulls, from GTA: VCS *Jonelle, from The Ballad of Gay Tony *Little Laita's Cousin, from one GTA V mission *Lola Del Rio, from GTA IV *Lucy Lastic, from GTA: LCS *Marnie Allen (formerly), from GTA IV and GTA V *Mary, from GTA: VCS *Melisa Porche, from one GTA V mission *Misty, from GTA III, GTA Advance, and GTA Online *Mona, from GTA: VCS *Mona Lott, from GTA: LCS *Mystique, from GTA: VCS *Mrs. Philips (formerly), from GTA V *Phyllis (after cheating on Giorgio with other men), from GTA IV and GTA Chinatown Wars *Raven, from GTA: LCS *Reni Wassulmaier (formerly), from GTA: LCS and GTA: VCS *Shanda Murphy, from GTA V *Suzie Gaunt, from GTA Chinatown Wars *Two unnamed prostitutes working for Asuka and 8-Ball in GTA Advance Trivia General * In all games, some areas have security cameras, and even signs saying "THIS AREA IS MONITORED". Despite this, the area is still considered "secluded". 3D Universe * In GTA III, prostitutes can be interested in anyone with a car and enter the car if the driver waits long enough. * In GTA III there are two types of prostitutes: African - American and Caucasian. The Caucasian prostitutes mostly absent during the daytime, but in Campus, you can clearly see that female students and Caucasian prostitutes has a same face. * In GTA VC, there is an unused prostitute with blonde hair, black heels, white leggings, red skirt with the black belt, six gold bracelets, and with a light blue and white mini tank top; the unused model is in the game files. * In GTA III and Vice City, if the player picks up a prostitute and parks the car at a place with no civilians, the protagonist's health will go to 125. This may even reduce the health on Vice City, if you've achieved the ability to max your health to 150 or 200. * In GTA San Andreas, if the player types in the cheat code for invisible cars, or simply look behind with the camera, you will see that nothing is happening in the car, simply the protagonist and the hooker sitting in the car, doing nothing (it is also possible to see it just by changing to first-person view). * In GTA San Andreas, the black San Fierro prostitute somewhat resembles Jamaican singer Grace Jones, while the white Las Venturas prostitute is said to resemble the singer Madonna. * In GTA San Andreas, there was a cut elderly prostitute who wore a pink v-cut vest, leopard print shorts, pink heels, and smoked a cigar. She can be found in the files of the game and can be enabled. * In GTA San Andreas, hitting a prostitute will result in them fighting back with a knife, pistol or fists. * In GTA LCS, while in a car with a prostitute, Toni may say "Who's your Mommy? I mean Daddy...". * In VCS, after being with a prostitute for some time, Vic usually says "Why don't we do this for like... ever?" ''GTA IV'' and EFLC * In TBoGT, prostitutes giving Luis a $70 service will often sarcastically comment on Luis' penis size. * If the player picks up a prostitute and parks their car so that it is slanted and begins a service, and the car slides back during the service the service will stop, but the effects will remain so the player does not have to pay. * You can have multiple services with a prostitute by hitting the gas before the prostitute gets out of the car. However, abusing it will cause her to become aggressive and will attack Niko if she ever got out of the car. * If the player invites a prostitute into the car and gets out before she gets in, the prostitute will spin around in the car one time and say as if she was rejected by the player. After that, she will stay in the car no matter what (being chased by the police, firing off the gun, etc.). The only way to get the prostitute out is to either kill her (after a little while the protagonist will push the body out), approach the passenger side door, open the door and pull her out, or park the driver side of your car next to a solid object (a wall, another vehicle etc.) and get out, causing the prostitute to exit the car first. * In The Lost and Damned, there are a couple of mistakes regarding the prostitute' actions while in a Prison Bus. If the player opts for the first two services, the prostitute will engage her actions while remaining in the vehicle's valid seat (the third one in the right side). However, if the player opts for the third service, at the time the prostitute is preparing for the act, she will be slowly moving to the driver' seat while performing the animation. Once the service finishes, the prostitute will return to the seat in the same way. This will be an oversight, as a normal Bus is unable to pick up prostitutes. ''GTA V and Online'' * Like any other pedestrian, if the player harasses them, prostitutes can call on the cops to come to their aid, resulting in a wanted level for that. * In GTA Online, the player can still pick up a prostitute and have all services available while using a female character. ** Also in GTA Online, players cannot pay the prostitute cash that is banked, and therefore must pay the cash on hand to the prostitute. * The player can increase their stamina stat by having sex with a prostitute. * When picking up a prostitute as Michael and stopping at a place that isn't very secluded, the prostitute will tell him to go somewhere more secluded. After that, Michael may sometimes point that he is married, which will make her leave the car. * Paying for a service equal to the amount of money held by the player will result in no money being lost. * Sometimes when switching to Michael, he will pass around some prostitutes, and they will ask him what he is doing there in a sexually suggestive manner or ask him if he is looking for a "date", but he will say he is just "window shopping" (i.e. looking, but not buying) and is happily married. This cutscene happens after the mission Reuniting the Family. Amusingly, the player can then hop in a car and pick up one of those same prostitutes. This scene can also happen at daytime, making it the only time you can receive a prostitutes service's during the day. * If Franklin stops by a prostitute while on a mission, the prostitute will ask him "Do you want a piece of this ass" to which he will reply "Not right now". If the player has subtitles turned on, they will notice that "piece" is incorrectly spelled "peice". * Sometimes hookers can recognize the player from a previous service. This depends on the hooker's voice and hairstyle. * There's a "glitch" that if the player enters a vehicle (even an adequate one) in the driver's side near a prostitute, a message appears saying that the vehicle is not recommended. * If the player is near a prostitute while driving a police car, turning on the sirens will make her flee, sometimes spouting dialogue. * If the player parks his vehicle in the driveway of Michael's Mansion and gets out while having a prostitute in the vehicle, they will both exit the car and go inside. * Rarely, if another player calls a mugger on the player with a prostitute, the prostitute will get out of the car with their knife and try to jack the player out of it. This only works if there are no nearby pedestrians in this area. * Other players cannot enter the vehicle while the player and the prostitute are having sex. References de:Prostituierte es:Prostitutas pl:Prostytutki pt:Prostitutas Category:Pedestrians Category:Features Category:Features in GTA III Category:Features in GTA Vice City Category:Features in GTA San Andreas Category:Features in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Features in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Features in GTA V Category:Prostitutes Category:Controversies